


The Adventure Continues

by AlTheAlchemist



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheAlchemist/pseuds/AlTheAlchemist
Summary: :)
Relationships: Beatrix & Freya Crescent
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Adventure Continues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mementomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementomoe/gifts).



https://i.imgur.com/2jC8ghT.jpg


End file.
